In U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,634, there is disclosed a socket which is manually adjustable to enable the socket to grip nuts or bolts with hexagonal heads of different sizes. In this socket there are a plurality of jaws which are adjustably spaced apart to grip a hexagonal bolt head of a selected size. Although this socket allows a user to make the necessary adjustments, it includes many parts that add to the cost of manufacturing this socket.